Pet transport systems have been around for many years. The two main types of pet transport systems are pet carriers, which are typically used for smaller animals, and pet or animal crates, which are more suitable for larger pets or animals. Pet carriers are typically enclosed to give the pet an environment with some privacy which allows them a feeling of security. There are hundreds of different models of pet carriers competing on the market. Most are rectangular-shaped with a door that swings out to allow entry, exit or access to the pet. These are usually used for cats or small dogs. Some pet carriers are rigid, while others are flexible.
Pet or other animal crates are larger and can therefore accommodate bigger dogs or other animals that are unable to fit into a smaller pet carrier. They are typically rectangular, with most of them being made of wire. They have swinging or sliding doors that allow access to the pet. Some crates may have two or three doors to make access easier from different sides. Crates may also be collapsible for easy storage once the pet or other animal is no longer inside. Crates can be constructed of metal, mesh, plastic, microfiber or nylon.
Each type of material of the crates has its advantages and disadvantages. Metal or wire crates typically have spaces between the bars and are ideal for hot and humid climates, since they allow greater ventilation. They are also good for animals that are more curious about their surroundings and want to see what is going on around them. Wire crates can be collapsible, which facilitates storage. Wire crates are also easier to clean than other types of crates. However, wire crates do not provide an enclosed, den-like environment many pets would enjoy.
Solid plastic crates are good for animals that prefer an enclosed environment and may become nervous with all the excitement travel can bring. Solid plastic crates can also be used for airline travel, as the airlines require solid plastic crates. However, solid plastic crates do not allow for good ventilation and do not allow pets to see the surroundings.
Soft-sided crates made of microfiber and nylon are good for calmer dogs or animals who won't jump around and roll the crate on its side, and who like to be shielded from the outside environment. Soft-sided crates are also lighter than the other types of crates and thus make it easier to carry them around. However, due to their solid, one-piece construction, generally made from materials that can “grab” contaminants, soft-sided crates are more difficult to clean. They cannot be deconstructed to clean each area easily, and dirt, hair and germs can attach to them, unlike a wire crate.
It is theorized that dogs and many other animals are genetically predisposed to being in a den, or a small, well-defined space. A dog can feel safe in such an area. Therefore, dogs and other animals prefer to be enclosed and isolated at times, to give them a sense of security. This may well be better-achieved by the solid type crates that offer no exposure to the outside environment. However, as stated before, these are difficult to clean and may therefore become unappealing to the animal after a while. Perhaps a better idea would be a wire crate that can somehow be covered up, giving the animal the security it craves, and yet allowing the pet owner to easily clean the crate.
The current crate covers on the market include products made of fabric materials that can cover the top and a couple of sides. These products are similar to bedspreads and can be folded and rolled for storage and transportation, and washed to remove soiling or germs. The fabrics can come in a variety of patterns so they can match different decors. They can come in different preconfigured shapes and sizes, or can be custom made per individual specifications. However, fabrics are prone to holding dirt, hair and gems and are not easy to ventilate, thus requiring frequent cleaning. Fabric covers are also quite expensive.
Accordingly, there is an established need for an animal crate and crate cover assembly that can solve at least one of the aforementioned problems.